


drinking game

by Sibart



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A little, Alcoholism, Drunk Tony Stark, Mention of Child Abuse, Mention of abuse, Mention of underage drinking, Mentioned May Parker (Spider-Man), NOT STARKER - Freeform, Pinning Steve Rogers, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, drinking game, howard A+ parental skills, supportive peter paker, tony stark as peter's father figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sibart/pseuds/Sibart
Summary: "So, here are the rules," the teenager says, nursing his limonade."Everyone says an action, and for each, someone has to bet on the fact that they were the youngest to first do the thing. If they're right, everyone drinks but them. If they're wrong, they drink."orPeter's dumb and innocent drinking game (he has a limonade) makes things a little too realfluff at the begining, angst later :}}}be mindful of the tags
Relationships: Peter Parker & Clint Barton, Peter Parker & The Avengers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 189





	drinking game

**Author's Note:**

> it started as fluff and fun
> 
> but it can never last with Tony can it ?
> 
> (not when i'm the one writing, im telling you)

"So, here are the rules," the teenager says, nursing his limonade."Everyone says an action, and for each, someone has to bet on the fact that they were the youngest to first do the thing. If they're right, everyone drinks but them. If they're wrong, they drink."

Clint throws a lost look at Natasha that Peter intercept.

"Okay, with an exemple." he takes a moment to come up with something and starts talking again. "Let's say driving. Who's thinks he was the youngest to drive? "

It takes a moment for Clint to raise his hand.

"7 years old? At the circus."

Thor shakes his head at that.

"I wish I had discovered trucks sooner, they are quite fun to drive."

"Thor, you're 1500. They didn't exist sooner."

"I was 25 the first time" Steve says, and everyone looks at him like he had grown a second head. "What? We didn't have the money to buy a car in my time! The 30's, remember? I learnt how to drive at the army."

"Well i think Clint wins, then. I was 13." Natasha adds.

"Same. I crashed my father's lambo. He was kinda mad."

Steve looks at Tony with what can only be disbelief, and the engineer takes a sip of his whiskey. He is soon followed by everyone but Clint.

"What about you Peter?"

The teenager starts fidgeting with his sleeve.

"Uh… Ben made me drive once… but May doesn't have her liscence and It's kind of expensive so…" he waves it of." I don't need it anyway, I just swing around New York."

"I could teach you."Tony blurts out. "If you want, I mean."

"Y-Yeah, that'd be cool."

"Okay, my turn!" Clint exclaims with more hands flying around than necessary."Youngest to… get in a fight." He looks at his teammates with a michivous grin. "I wanna know all your darkest secrets."

"Does getting beaten up counts, or only active participation in the fight? "Tony ask and Steve looks at him with horror. Peter has a hard time not rushing to hug his mentor. 

"Mmmh… at least one punch or kick." Clint answers like if the question didn't have a tons of implications on Tony's childhood.

"I think it's me." Nat declares, raising her shot of vodka. "5. I won."

They all look at each other, a feeling of fear mixed with awe, and drink. Tony finishes his glass and fetch the bottle behind him to refill his glass. Peter doesn't miss the look of disappointment on the Cap's face.

"My turn !" Thor proclaims with his usual enthousiasm. " Drinking the god's brevage!"

"He means alcohol."Clint whispers to Peter when he sees the incomprehension on his face.

"It is a tradition in Asgard, to bless a deal with a drink," the god goes on.

"Well definetely not me, then."

Peter crunches his nose at the mere idea of drinking alcohol. He had taken a sip once, but he couldn't bare the taste. Also, he's sure one sip doesn't count.

"Think it's me again" Clint says," Tried my father's booze when I was 7. Worst decision of my life." he turns his head towards Tony."I don't know how you drink that. At the time I thought the taste would never go."

Tony smirks at that and hands him his own glass.

"Well you lose this turn, so wanna try again? "

He makes the liquid swirl in the glass, a smug expression on his face when Clint takes the tumbler in his hand.

"Okay, how old were you? "

"4. The whiskey was indeed terrible to drink at that age."

He laughs out loud when Clint emits a strangled noise at the taste and runs to the sink to rince his mouth.

"This is absolutely disgusting! How do you even drink that?" Clint ask between exagerated disgusted noises.

"Well, a drink a day keep the doctor away…"

"Mister Stark, that's not a funny joke to make." Peter doesn't like Tony to joke about that kind of subject. And he had told him to tell him if he went too far with the self-depreciating jokes once.

"Don't think it's too far from the truth, kid."Clint says when he comes back sitting between Natasha and Tony. The archer takes a sip of his beer, pointidly looking at Tony. The engineer shrugs. Peter regrets his choice of game.

"Steve, your turn."

Steve has his eyes fixed on Tony for a moment before realizing his team is waiting for him to talk.

"Uh, yeah. I don't know what to ask… Youngest to love someone? "

"Really, Cap?"

"I don't know! I didn't have any idea!"

Tony laughs, and the unease the precedent turn had brought in Steve seems to have disappeared.

"I was 15 when I tried to court Lady Siff. She is a brave warrior on the royal guard. But it turned out that she had another warrior in mind. They're both terrifying women, they go well together."

"Do fake boyfriends count? Like if it was for a mission or something?" Natasha asks. Peter feels an healthy balance of curiosity and fear. Healthy because he is too terrified of the Black Widow to ask a question that would get him killed.

"No! I mean real love, you know. Like you could do anything for them. And no one is dead at the end." Steve turns a slight shade of pink on top of his serious Captain America face.

"I say it's Steve,"Tony says." His first love was freedom, from the moment he was born."

Everyone chuckles and Steve overacts betrayal.

"What about you then, Shellhead?"

"Me? Does Dummy count?"

Peter hears a change in Tony's heartbeat, and he doesn't understand why he would lie about this.

"I think Thor wins this one. Exept if the kid…" Clint looks at Peter, expecting.

"Don't bother the kid with that, Birdbrain. You know his true love is the Millenium Falcon."

"Mister Stark! You know I prefer the X-Wings! Come on!" Peter exclaims, jockingly offended.

"Yeah come on! Get it together, Old man!"

"I am 3 years older than you! It's nothing! 3 years CLINT!"

"Don't be offended, man of Iron. I am 1500 and I do not feel shame in my advanced age."

"I'm not answering to that. Drink your beer, next round! Nat, you go."

"Alright… Youngest to sm- Is there a problem?"

Tony is looking at his phone, a deep frown crossing his face.

"No… don't wait for me for this turn," he says, getting up, the bottle and his glass in hand."Or the others."

Peter hears him answering the phone with a "It better be important."before the sound-proof elevator closes on the engineer. Natashe ends her question that scandalises the Steve but Peter doesn't pay too much attention, wondering if his mentor is well. He doesn't realise when he falls asleep on the sofa.

He wakes up when someone nudges his shoulder.

"Hey kid. That's no place to sleep."

Steve and Natash are doing the dishes but Thor and Clint are nowhere to be seen.

"You've been a sleep for an hour. Go to bed."

Tony removes a lock of hair from Peter's face. His eyes are unfocussed and glassy, and Peter wonders what happened to the bottle.

"Bed. Now." the engineer repeats .

Peter fumbles to get on his feet, dragging the cover he was burried under with him.

"Are you alright?" he asks, and Tony takes a moment to answer, more to register the question than to think about what he was going to say. And that in itself is enough for Peter to know that no, his mentor is not alright.

"Peachy"

Peter is too tired to argue and drags himself to his room after wishing everybody goodnight. He pretends he does not see Tony swaying on his feet.

…

The morning after that, he almost forgets the weird energy from the night before to focus on the good time he had with the Avengers. Almost because the first thing he hears when he comes to the kitchen is Tony and Steve arguing with each other. He doesn't have the time to know about what because they stop the second he steps in the room. 

"Am I interrupting something?"

"No." and "Yes" are answered at the same time, the first from Tony and the second from Steve. They both glare at each other but seem to come to an understanding in a matter of second. Peter understand how they work so well on the battlefield together. Tony is already getting a bowl for Peter's cereals when Steve drinks angrily his orange juice. Peter sits at his usual place between the two of them. After 5 awkward minutes of silence, Tony is the first to speak up.

"You're patrolling tonight?" 

"Uh… yeah, but not too long, I have class at 8 am on mondays. And May said 10 pm max on school nights."

"Good. Good. School's important."

Peter knows he is going for casual conversation to make him forget they were almost screaming at each other 5 minutes ago. He knows that but still. Tony is bad at faking casual. Peter puts his bowl down.

"What's going on between you two? "

They answer again at the same time.

"Nothing."

Peter feels like a 5th grade teatcher and his problematic pupils.

"Is it about the Avengers?"

"No." Tony says, more firmly than necessary. 

"It could be." Steve adds, with an edge to his voice and pointidly glaring at Tony. Peter tries to get what it means.

"Is it about yesterday night? "

"Yes." This time Steve answers first.

"It's not your problem, Peter."

The teenagers wants to retort that when his fathers are fighting it is his problem, but it would mean admitting he sees them like his dads, and Peter would die before letting that happen.

"Don't blame him for being worried!"

"There's nothing to be worried about for fuck's sake!"

Tony throws his hands in the air in frustration. Peter knows for a fact that the mechanic refrains from cursing in his presence, even in the workshop, whch is saying a lot about his devotion to the no-cursing-in-front-of-baby-spider-protocol. So that level of cursing, a Sunday morning, in front of Peter's bedhead, is worrying. Peter is torn between pushing and letting it go. The thing is, he is getting worried, and he's not sure why.

"Are you … are you sick again ?"

Tony snaps his head at him and he is horrified by what Peter had just said. Or angry. Or mad. But Peter was there when he got Palladium poisonning and he can't go through that again.

"No! Of course not. Peter, I wouldn't hide this from you, I swear. It's nothing important. Nothing like that."

Tony puts a hand on Peter's neck. The teenager checks for his heartbeat but he's not lying. 

"Tony…" Steve sights.

Tony burries his head in his hands, and Peter feels loss at the absence of the hand grounding him. He notices now the slight shake in them. 

"I… " he raises his head but looks away from Peter and Steve. "I started drinking heavily again." His voice his shaky and unsure. Peter doesn't know what to answer. "I'm sorry Pete." 

His guts twist.

"You've done nothing wrong. You know that right? It's not your fault." Tony only shruggs. "How can we help?" he asks instead, knowing all too well that his mentor woundn't see his way.

"It's not-"

"That's what we've been fighting about." Steve cuts in and Peter turns to see him. "It would be ten times easier if they knew and they could help but no, mister stubborn wants to do everything alone."

" It's not their problem! I'm not gonna forbid fun in the tower because I'm- They're not going to pay for my shitty beheavior."

"You can have fun without alcohol. I've had 17 years of fun without alcohol."

Tony finally looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"Okay it wasn't all fun but… not the point. All i'm saying is that no one will judge you for that. I'm sure if they knew they'd try to help without being asked." When tony says nothing Peter continues."Maybe Thor won't understand, but i'm sure he'll not judge you. Or conder you weak or I don't know what bullshit you told yourself." the language earns him a frown from Tony but at least he has all his attention now. He is painfully aware of his mentor's self-loathing and the stupidly high standards he holds himself to. "And if you need time to deal with it then we're all willing to give it to you. "

Peter doesn't comment on the tear that rolls on Tony's cheeks behind his hands.

"Thanks, kid." he ruffles peter's hair and he pretends to be annoyed by it, as usual.

Peter goes back to his cereals, recent events that didn't seem important start making much more sense, and Peter curses himself not to have noticed before.

"Tony?"

"Mmh?"

"If you go on vacation can I take Dummy to my appartment? "

"Absolutly not."

"But he's going to be all saaaad!"


End file.
